Do I have your attention now?
by Alyra Heart
Summary: This is just a drabble i came up with when I started reading Frostbite. hope you like R&R. T for now will probably change later
1. intro pt 1

This is just a little drabble i thought of when i first started reading frostbite.

How long had I been here? I had a cloudy feeling in my head from the sun. I was hidden in the basement, but not sleeping during the day was making me weak. What was my plan again? I couldn't even be sure that it would be him to come for me... But I had to get his attention some how. I rocked back and forth on my heals closing my eyes for a moment. I don't think it would really be so bad for me to just go to sleep for a few minutes.

The moment I closed my eyes and let my breath slow i could hear it. Someone faltered on the ice. My legs slowly pushed me up from my crouched position on the floor. I could barely make out the muffled voices there was definitely a man out there. What were the chances that it would be him? I cocked my head in confusion as I heard someone get back in the car. That was rather odd, why would one of them stay behind.

I carefully stretched my foot out and took my first step up the stairs. The sounds of shuffling foot steps and deadly blows echoed down the narrow stairwell. I felt my lips involuntarily curl into a smile and a small chuckle was let out involuntarily. I put my had to my lips to try and deaden the sound before it could escape, but it was moments too late. Standing still in the middle stair case I held my breath as i listened and waited.

There he was standing at the top of the stairs jaw stiff as he cursed in russian. I looked up at him threw my eye lashes with the sweetest of smiles plastered on my face. I really couldn't help it, "Hello, I'm oh so sorry."

"Sorry? Wha..." he looked down trying to clutch at and grab the wires that had just shot from the device in my hands out at his stomach and were now shooting enough electricity through it to down a large mountain lion.

I cringed seeing the look on his face, "Sorry, but that is completely necessary."

It took only a few minutes for him to come to, luckily for me that's all it took to have him bound to the wall with the chains that had been secure days ago. His eyes opened as alert as ever before. I couldn't keep the smile off my face, "Please don't be angry. I just didn..." I cocked my head as I heard someone enter the back of the house, "Oh, right. That must be your partner. Can't wait to meet him. I'll bring him down in a few..." I looked over my shoulder as I walked up the stairs, "Maybe"

I could here him trying to shout around the makeshift gag that was shoved in his mouth and secured with a belt. I put a delicate finger to my lips, as a signal for silence, before walking the rest of the way up the stairs.

I was slightly surprised to find out that his partner was in fact a girl. Not just a girl, but a novice. What had he been doing with a novice? She looked around shocked at the pure destruction she saw before her. This was going to be easier than i thought. I forced tears to well up in my eyes and quickly made deep scratches randomly over my arms and neck. I put my hands to my face and sank to the ground giving a few small sobs. The novice hesitated for a moment and then jumped over the carnage in the porch to get to the wall way where she found me.

"Woah? Are you okay?" She knelt down beside me making sure to look at all the doorways around. "How old are you?"

I let another sob go, "Shh, I'm almost eighteen. If you are too loud she'll wake up?"

Her tone changed to the tone of a truly great guardian, "Stay here. I'll take care of her." She patted my hand gingerly before carefully creeping down the stairs. She was really remarkable, but not as quiet as me. I followed her down the stairs without a sound. When she got down to where Dimitri hung off the wall, "Oh, what the fff..."

I pulled my fist back to punch her right in the back of the head. She didn't quite go down, but she was dazed enough for me to subdue her into a chair that had been down here for god knows how long. I laughed as she struggled even after I had stepped away, "Wow, by the power of Saint Vladimir she is a feisty one. Don't get the dust all over your nice clothes dear, the less you move the better off they will be."

I looked away from her and to Dimitri with sad eyes, "This has been a long time in the making you know."

"Lady, when I get out of here you are going to be," I muffled her with another make shift gag. Her eyes looked so wide as the piece of concrete from the floor moved to her mouth at my command.

"Hush darling , it's time for mommy and daddy to talk," I turned back to Dimitri, "I mean it wasn't supposed to be like this. At first it was just a joke to amuse myself with, as I counted the days, waiting for you to come for me. Then it was small operation. Just a hope that you would get called to a small scene in an obscure location. But now," I spread may arms indicating everything in the house, "Look at all of this. HELLOOO!" I got very close to him not stopping my movement until our lips almost met. There was a such a pain in his eyes, "I'm sorry, am I upsetting you?" I pulled my arm back and slapped him hard across the face, so hard that he made a grunting noise. I let a small giggle past my thin lips, before whispering in his ear, "Do I have your attention now?"

So what did you think? Please review, because reviews are like puppies and kittens and rainbows and don't forget the unicorns... i love unicorns. Thinking of doing different povs in some chapters, because I do that sometimes... a lot... maybe. Do you want to hear more? no... I can stop it now.


	2. intro pt 2

here is part two of... we'll call it the intro

As I pulled back I could see a tear trail on his cheek. I felt my mouth curve in an involuntarily frown, "Oh, dear are you sad? Do I make you feel like crying?" I could feel the fury rising within me, like a wild animal ready to pounce, "You have no right to cry for me!" My fingers fumbled to tear the gag out of his mouth, "Tell me Dimitri, the god of all guardians, why are we here now?" Hysteria had risen in my voice and I pointed to the strong willed novice, "Tell her. Tell her why she has to be here. Explain to her why she has to die today!"

Dimitri had a few consistent tears silently making there way down his face, "Please," there was a pleading tone to his voice, "Please Elena, you don't have to do this." He looked up at me, right into my eyes, "Just let her go and you can do whatever you want to me."

I blinked at him and then looked over to the girl, "Oh dear, that just wont do. This is your... Lover?" I ran a finger down her cheek and then pulled her face up to look at me, "You pour young thing. Isn't he kind of old and dead inside?" I could see a fire in her eyes as if she was ready to fight me. I turned back to him, "I thought there were standards involving teacher and student fraternization?" I traced the side of his face with the back of my hand before pushing his hair back, "Ooh someone's been busy."

"Stop," his eyes pleading with me, "Just let her go. She's not my lover. She's just a stupid novice girl that had a meeting with Arthur." He was trying so hard, it almost made me sad.

I looked to the girl, "I'll let you choose to do this in front of her or I can take you upstairs and we'll talk there." He looked at the girl then back to me then to the ground, "If you don't choose I will and I promise you wont like what I choose." He didn't move not even to glance away from the ground. "So tell me Dimitri, let us start with the facts. A long long time a go there was a young man, Dimitri Belikov, and a young woman Elena Da..."

"Take me upstairs," his lips pushed into a thin line. The girl was looking between the two of us. I nodded to him and took out a taser back out, "Is that re..."

I sighed as his body went limp, "Yes in fact it is." I unhooked his chains and pulled his large body over my small shoulder, all the while my heart bleeding for the pain he was in. The girl was jumping her chair towards us so furiously towards me that she managed to knock herself over. I grimaced at her, "Sorry, you really should have stayed still," and with that I carried Dimitri up the stairs. He was starting to wake up as I set him in a chair at one end of the long dining room table. I quickly set myself across from him. He still had chains on, they just weren't attached to anything. As he blinked himself back into reality and I made a point of setting my taser on the table in front of me.

He took in the tinted windows and me sitting in what little sunlight was there. I followed his gaze to the window and smiled, "I miss the light. I so wish I could go back." I looked back to him knowing that given the chance he would attack. We looked into each others eyes in silence.

A small smile lit his face, "Your eyes look so clear and you are sitting in the light. How is this possible?"

I returned his small smile and matched the grim tone of his voice, "Your guess is as good as mine." I stood up from my seat making sure to grab my taser as I walked over to him, "Please just stay still and don't make me use this on you again." I leaned over his lap, giving him the perfect opportunity to hit me if he was going to, so that I could unholster and take his silver stake from him. I held it in front of him, "It still burns a little, but no more than the day we first met."

He shook his head, "That's impossible."

I slammed the stake back down onto the table, "I'm impossible." I cocked my head to the side having heard the chains falling loose from the basement, so she wasn't just some novice. I took this chance to look into Dimitri's eyes, "Would you like me to unchain you?" I put a hand up indicating he shouldn't answer yet, "You must first promise me that you wont try to kill me."

He thought for a moment and finally nodded. I sat on the table in front of him carefully resting my bare feet on one of his legs. I tapped into myself and the chains loosened from his body. His hand came up to my face before the chains even hit the floor. We stared into each others eyes reminding me of when we were younger. There was a pain in his gaze as his hand molded to my face as if he aimed to memorize it's feel and I know that if I was human I would bruise just from the force that his hand put on my cheek.

"Oh, seriously! What the FUDGE(but she didn't say fudge kids)!"

We were both snapped out of our daze unwrapping our thoughts from each other. I pulled myself back from Dimitri and wrapped my arms around my legs pressing them to my chest. I looked from the girl to Dimitri and back, "Should I leave you two alone?"

Dimitri stared at the girl, glancing my way ever few seconds to make sure I was still where I sat, "Roza, there is much we need to talk about. It's hard to explain. This is..."

He was cut off as the girl yelled charging towards him, "Don't 'Roza' me! This," she frantically gestured at me, "Is a strigoi." Complete and utter astonishment was the only way to describe her, "And... and you are sitting there..." she was stewing about something, "Fondling her!"


	3. intro pt 3

div class="adM" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"  
div class="im" style="color: #500050;" span style="font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"span style="font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"span style="font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"I'm so sorry I haven't been answering reviews... I will do so at the end of this part of the intro... hopefully this is the last part to the intro and then we will be on to greater things./span/span/span  
div style="font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"I looked her in the eyes, "Look at me. Everything is going to be okay." I tapped into my compulsion, it was hard after so long of not using it. Compulsion was the hardest thing for me, because of the strigoi in me. "I am going to hide in the back of your car. Dimitri will call the proper authorities and you two will help process the scene," I stopped the compulsion and looked between the two of them, "For the record I've still never killed anyone except the strigoi. I tried to get them to just take their charges and disappear, but you know Art... He's stubborn and if I could get in so could others." I looked down, we all knew what happened then. Dimitri took my hand and when I looked to him he nodded./div  
div style="font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Yours sounds like a good plan," he looked to the novice, "Rose will you please help Elena out to the car and hide her in the back." It should have been a question, but the tone in his voice said she shouldn't argue with him. He whipped out a cell phone to call the squad in. /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Rose and I started to the front door she looked at me in the light of the window with curiosity, "Why do you need me to 'help' you out to the car."/div  
div style="font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"She opened the door and the full force of the sunlight hit me. I braced my self against the wall almost falling to the floor. We looked at one another in silence for a moment, "Because like most vampires, my body doesn't enjoy the sun." Surprisingly she took the initiative in our situation and put an arm around my waist and wrapping mine around her shoulders. We walked to the car and she opened the back hatch for me to get in. For a moment we sat there, "Thank you. I know how hard this must be for you. You've trained your whole life to fight, but really I am different."/div  
div style="font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"She scoffed at me, "No kidding. I mean the whole sunlight thing and being able to touch Dimitri's stake," she paused and shook her head, "That somehow came out very very wrong. But yeah and using magic." I nodded at her and she looked me in the eyes, "And compulsion on half vampires at the least at the most vampires to."/div  
div style="font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"I laughed a little, "Sorry, I don't do people freaking out well. I love that you call us vampires."/div  
div style="font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Rose shrugged, "I always have. It's not that I have a bleak outlook on life. I just know that it's not that serious... that and it drives most people crazy," she laughed a little bit and I even got to see her smile. It was clear to see what Dimitri must like about her. /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Soon it was time for me to lay down in the back and be covered with Rose's backpack and a spare blanket that was in the car and her and Dimitri's coats. The back hatch was closed and I was invisible. It seemed like they took hours going over what had happened, when really it was maybe twenty minutes total. There was a pool of guilt that had been growing for days, since this had all happened. I just needed him to know I wasn't a monster and I tried to tell the guardians that it wasn't safe anymore. I couldn't have given up on this opportunity to show him that I wasn't a monster. The last chance I had to get his attention was a little over two years ago he was supposed to be at a small get together, but his place was taken by someone else rather suddenly. I had even heard the guardians talking about it, some royal child had run away from school./div  
div style="font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Soon I could hear everyone packing up into cars and our car started moving. After going down the road for a bit I felt Dimitri's coat slowly moving away from my face. Dimitri gave me a small smile, "Have you died of exposure yet?"/div  
div style="font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"I laughed at the old joke, "No. As usual it's just quite uncomfortable."/div  
div style="font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"We drove most of the rest of the way in silence just a little chit chat here and there. I could tell we were getting closer to the school when Dimitri put his coat back over my head. The car finally stopped moving and the two in front awkwardly got out. I could here him asking her to go get something and wondered what it might be. This seemed to be taking a while, but I understood that I couldn't just jump out of the car like here I am. /div  
div style="font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
/div  
/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"I could hear Rose half skipping towards the car. What ever he has sent he for was now here. I felt her coat and bag pulled off of my body as she said, "Now what do we do?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"I didn't have time to look up after Dimitri's coat was taken before he placed something larger on top of me. I felt his strong hands delicately guiding my legs to fold up to my chest, "Rose you go. Get some sleep, you've been up for more than a day." There was a small noise as if she was going to protest, but it was just a small noise and then I could hear her slowly walking away. Dimitri's hand touched my side and he whispered, "I need you to turn onto your front, but keep your legs and arms in the bag."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"I could feel him securing the bag round my sides and then rolling me and it over, "Does this remind you of high school?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"He chuckled as he slowly slid the zipper on the bag shut, making sure to push my hair out of the way of the jagged teeth of the bag, "A little I suppose, but then I usually just had you hang on. Thinking back this method would have been much less distracting."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"I stifled a giggle as I felt him hoisting the duffle bag onto his bag, "Yes, that's probably true, but we never did do very well with things that were between us."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"I felt us start out and he whispered, "once I get to the trees I'm going to run. It'll get us there pretty fast, but It will probably be really bumpy." With that we both fell silent and it only took a few minutes for him to start running. I knew it wouldn't be long after that till we got to where ever it was that he was taking me. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"I was right about it being a quick trip. There was the sound of an old door creaking open followed by the building matching floor boards. Dimitri, gingerly set me down on the floor and released me from my canvas carrying case. He helped me to unfold myself and his hands lingered. One was around my waist and the other on my neck. We looked into each others eyes for a moment. This was so much like our high school adventures. I stole a glance at the room and noted that it was exactly like our high school adventures. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"I actually turned away from him, "The resemblance is rather eerie." I looked around the room. Almost exactly the same, it was an old guards house that was slightly run down, but you could tell that someone had kept the cobwebs and dust away. There was a more modern bed in one corner. The bed was different and the bedding on it looked like the same, but newer, as if someone had found them in a store or made them to look the same. The curtains were just like before thick black keeping every bit of light out. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"This was all so confusing. I turned back to Dimitri, "How is this here?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"A small smile flashed on his face, "They let me keep this for myself. When I have time off or a break in my day I can come here and relax." He took a turn looking around, "I find this environment quite familiar and until recently quite sad." He was walking around now, "I asked that they put in a comfortable bed, refurbish the curtains, and I took the old sheets and blankets to a human seamstress to have them remade."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Dimitri's walking around the small cabin stopped when he stood behind me. I could feel his warmth behind me, so much of this entire thing was familiar to me. His hands ghosted over my shoulders and I felt a tear spill down my cheek. I shuddered feeling a chill down my spine, "This is all so weird." His hands rested now on my shoulders slowly moving to my arms and running down them and then back up. Everything where he touched was on fire and electric. I was having trouble controlling my breathing, "What are you doing?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"One of Dimitri's arms wrapped around the front of my waist and he started us swaying to some nonexistent music. I melted into him letting myself lean back and giving into his hard chest cradle me. This all felt so secure, he would never let anything hurt me. His other hand made it's way back up my arm, around my neck, and pushed all of my hair off to one side. I felt his warm lips touch my shoulder. They left as quickly as they had appeared and now I could feel his breath on my ear. It was almost funny that he breathed more heavily now that he had carrying me on his back and running through the wooded grounds of the schools property. When he finally spoke to answer my question his voice came out thick accented and husky, "I know there are many words to say, but I was thinking that should probably wait. I find you to be more distracting than ever you were before." He said all of this as mumble between kisses that made there way down my neck./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"... and this is where I stop... why because I'm evil and this story is rated T. If anyone would like me to I would be more than happy to write a separate story of just what happens right here at this point of the story./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"and look at the reviews:/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"ClaireGrace: Thanks for asking me to continue you were the first and because of you and Luciin i got to continue i mean... i couldn't leave it where it was in the beginning./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"span style="font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Luciinwaters: Thanks for asking me to continue you and claire where the first two and the total reason that i was like yes i get to keep writing this./span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Claire: Thanks for like my story hope you enjoy this next part/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Guest "double standards Dimitri. your an a**, all this time you have been denying rose a relationship with you. when you yourself obviously had a teacher/student relationship. because i know from all of the stories i have read that Elena was Dimitri's teacher, she taught him everything he knew and then she was turned strigoi. so yes the big question is. why the hell was he fondling the b***? was it to distract her? no i don't think so. by dimitri's reaction, there was sorrow as well as love in his eyes. poor rose! how could he deceive her and lie to her like that. not only about his feelings, but also about the fact that he himself had an affair with his teacher. he is a total hypocrite" :as stated below Elena is not his instructor... you seem really into rose and dimitri... sorry/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Guest "Gallina was Dimitri's teacher. Not Elena. Elena must have been a woman Dimitri was in love with before she turned or was turned Strigoi." : I'm glad everyone else knows that I'm just getting into frostbite so i have no idea Elena is a girl that Dimitri was in love with before... that's all you know for now/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Guest "Gallina Drosdov was Dimitri's teacher, she was turned Strigoi. Who is Elena?": you will find out and if you just can't wait message me and i will consider telling you/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Luciinwaters: Sorry the update came later than I would have liked, but here it is! hope you enjoy/div 


	4. In the morning

Here we go! this is the start of the rest... we have passed the intro section and hopefully soon we will be moving on to the back story of the OC. also forgot earlier but i don't own nothing... well Elena is totally mine.

That day was the third most restful day of my life... I mean, when we finally went to sleep. We had years to make up for, so it only made sense that we couldn't sleep till late in the after noon. I was only slightly aware of Dimitri leaving as he kissed me on the forehead and told me to sleep in till later. There was no complaint from me. Sleep was something I had missed a lot of with us having been apart. He left, but I could still smell his cent on bed, in the air, and even a little on me. I breathed him in and pulled the blankets over my head while sleep crept back into my head.

I always knew when I was dreaming, because in my dreams I didn't have parents or family, just Dimitri, and the little girl. I wasn't sure who she was, but she had always been in my dreams. At least she had been since I met Dimitri. On this night we were all in a gym sparing. The girl was quite good for someone her age and size fighting against adults. I had strength on my side, but Dimitri had technique, something he refused to share with me. His excuse had always been that he would be there and I would not need to be able to fight like him.

The child was between our two skill sets as far as technique and strength were concerned. I loved seeing her in dreams. She was us, all of our parts put together. She had my curls on his color. Eyes that shimmered with flecks of my red on his brown. In my dreams this girl was our girl. A child, that we were fairly certain could never exist. It's not like she was our child that was never said in my dreams, but I knew. Just like I knew that her name was Dominika. I refused to ever call her by her name in my dreams and as I refused so did Dimitri and she never spoke, so she wasn't going to say it. Saying her name would make her ours and that would be more painful than not knowing.

The more curious I grew of who the child was the less she would spar. Until I felt that I could finally ask her what and who she was, but I turned to see the door on the far side of the gym closing. I looked back at Dimitri and he had wicked look in his eyes. I had seen that look often when sparing with him, even in real life. It was the look he used to get when he felt that I had become too distracting for him to concentrate anymore.

My mood instantly changed as he tackled me to ground playfully. I looked up into his eyes and felt the warmth of his body pressed against mine. He looked down at me as if he'd never seen me before, which was how he often looked at me in situations like this. It made me flush, being examined like a rare exotic butterfly caught by a young lepidopterist. He kissed down my neck, much the way he had the day before. He started whispering in my ear in russian. I closed my eyes and whispered his name nearly out of breath, "Dimochka."

In my dream I had closed my eyes, but when I opened them I was brought back into the guard shack. Dimitri was indeed laying over the top of me and I could feel where his lips had been moments before. He had brought his head up and held his face inches from mine. The smile on his face told me that he might have actually been speaking to me in russian I may have actually respond as I had in the dream. I felt my self flush, much like in the dream, "How was your day?" Before he could answer I looked to the door where pail moon light was spilling into the room, "What time is it?"

Dimitri also looked to the door, "So far my day has been good." He moved himself to sit agains a wall and pulled me up into his lap like a rag doll, "It's lunch time..." there was an awkward air to his voice and I looked at him slightly confused. He pulled his shirt over his head bearing his chest to the world, or rather me. "I was going to feed you lunch. You look very hungry."

Realization finally sank in and I got up shaking my head at him, "No I can't do that." He grabbed my arm to hold me there, but I was stronger no technique could change that. "Dimitri, no. I will not ask you do that."

I walked to the edge of the bed and stepped down with one foot, while all of my weight was on that foot he took his opportunity to grab my air born foot and pull it back to him. We wrestled a bit and for a moment I thought that I might win this with strength, but as quickly as the thought entered my mind technique won. He had gotten both my hands down to the bed and held them there using my wrists and holding the rest of me down with his body. I could feel his warmth just like in my dream, but this time I was face down.

"You are a child, Dimitri," I spat the words loudly into the covers to be sure that I was heard quite clearly.

He laughed, "I'm not the one refusing to eat my vegetables. And what you don't love me suddenly, because I am willing to feed you, Lenochka?"

I struggled agains him, "No it's not that I don't love you. I just want you to stop being a pain in the ass." We were silent for a moment. I smiled as I thought of a way that might get him to leave this alone. I stopped struggling and let myself lay flat on the bed. I could feel the smug look on his face radiating through his body. I used my strength to wiggle my legs apart.

There was a perplexed sound to his voice he asked me, "What are you doing? You know that's only going make..."

His sentence lost all momentum when I pushed my hips up, forcing him to let me up on my knees. "Sorry, I just figured if we were going to be here for a while that I would make myself comfortable," I apologized with a few sways of my hips. His hands slowly loosened their grip on my wrists and he straitened up to a kneeling position. I took this time to push my chest of off the bed and get myself all the way up to press my back agains his chest. His hands had found my hips and we swayed to the invisible music that was our souls intertwining. I turned my head to smile towards him, "What was that you were saying Dimochka?"

He stopped our swaying and sighed, "You really do need to eat and I am strong enough to feed you." I groaned and threw myself face first back onto the bed. He laughed at me, "A tantrum, just like a child. Is this your way of showing your defeat?"

I nodded into the bed and in a manner of seconds he was sitting agains the wall again with me securely in his lap. I rubbed the back side of my index finger nervously, "Where would work best for you? I mean I know it will heal quickly, but there will be marks for a day or so... Well yeah I mean you know that." This wasn't the first time that Dimitri had fed me. He used to feed me on the weekends at our high school so that we could stay in the cabin all weekend without me "getting too weak," at least that was his excuse.

The smile on his face was stretched tightly like he was trying not to laugh, "I don't care. Where ever you would like." He took my hand to put it on on his neck, "That's the traditional and most people like it, but..." he moved my hand down to the side of his lower ribcage, "If I remember correctly this is your favorite spot, and..." we moved our hands to his chest just of center on either side at heart level.

I looked into his eyes, "And this is your favorite spot. I always thought you believed that the blood is sweeter the closer it is to the heart."

He is eyes had a beautiful shine to them, "No. I know what makes the blood sweeter. Now please," his voice was filled with amusement, "I am your blood whore. Here at your beck and call."

I shook my head at him, "Really? Do you have to go there. I mean I know you like it, because it feels good. But blood whore?" He simply shrugged at me. The level that he was pissing me off to was growing by the moment, "So what does make the blood sweeter?"

Dimitri took my hand in his face, "You do. Me being around you. Knowing that you are safe. That makes the blood sweeter."

I couldn't help but smile at that, "Shouldn't that be the other way around? If I give you blood it's sweeter, because you love me?"

"Oh, Lenochka, are you saying you don't love me?" he was teasing, "No my blood would be sweeter to anyone who drank it, because it's filled with the love I have for you."

I looked into his eyes one more time looking for any signs of hesitation. There was none, just trust. We always had trust even though he knew what was inside of me. I took a deep breath and hovered my lips over his favorite spot. His eyes looked excited, I couldn't tell if he was anticipating the feeling of being bitten or if it was the erotic part of this act. Just I exposed my fangs to bite down on his chest there was school bell in the distance. I brought my head up, "It would seem as though you need to go."

He glared at me, "You are right. We wasted enough time here that now I do have to go." He got up and put his shirt back on. I was sad to see his beautiful body covered, but glad that he wouldn't be weakened by me taking blood from him. He leaned over me once more before leaving with a whisper in my ear, "Later, you will drink, and you will be punished for wasting my time." He left me and a shiver ran down my spine that sounded like a pretty wonderful promise to me.

I feel like this is when I should let you all know that if you are on a Dimitri Rose ship it's going down. I will however also let you know that I don't intend to just leave Rose broken. Also I am so sorry if I mix up my days and nights. since day is when dimitri is not working and night is when he is... it's a new kind of a thing.

Reviews! (this part is my favorite... i mean after actually writing)

ClaireGrace: You review so fast! thanks for continuing to read more to come.

Luciinwaters: your english is great and thanks for reading on even more.


	5. The explanation

Wow so here we are second real chapter and down to the nitty gritty good stuff.

A few day's after Dimitri had smuggled me onto the campus and kept me in the little guard cabin we were getting into a routine. He would spend all of his 'school' time from his early training with Rose till his late training with Rose, away from the cabin. It gave me time to ponder things and he could take a nap here and there. After his last training with Rose he would come to me and we would catch up on what had been going on over the years that we were apart. During this talk we usually got distracted and then would fall asleep somewhere around ten in the morning. I worried that Dimitri wasn't getting enough sleep, but he seemed fine and assured me everyday that he would sleep more when and if he needed more sleep.

It was the third morning after I had gotten there that Dimitri left, more excited than the previous days since it was friday. That meant we would have the whole weekend to ourselves. I was working my fingers through my hair to make sure that their weren't any major tangles when I heard a small knock on the door. I cautiously went to the door and waited for the person on the other side to enter. There was another knock and then an annoyed sigh, "Hello?! It's Rose and I know your in there. Please?" I wasn't sure what to think at first, how did she even know this place? Another knock at the door, "Look I'm trying to be nice and polite and level headed and non-impulsive."

I opened the door, "Hello Rose, sorry about the wait. I was just really surprised that you aren't training with Dimitri... Right now?"

She came in and plopped herself down on the bed, "Yeah, well I was compulsed into thinking that I would eventually get an explanation, but I'm still waiting."

I shrugged, "I guess that's only fair." I sat cross legged on the bed next to Rose. "It's pretty simple, I wasn't turned part strigoi... I was made this way."

"Wait what?" she stopped me with a strange look on her face. It was understandable, such a thing shouldn't exist.

I looked up at her, "I understand you had an unfortunate run in with Victor Dashkov. Dimitri told me, not in total detail, but the general notion of what you had to go through." She looked down, probably more upset to remember the love charm than the actual event, "I'm sorry."

She scoffed at me, "Don't feel sorry for me. You don't know anything about Victor Dashkov. He was going to kill Lissa for his own stupid purposes."

I nodded, "He killed my parents. I am the product of the first and only strigoi and moroi breading experiment."

Rose looked over to me, "What? How does that work?"

"I'm not sure," I shrugged. "No one ever talked about it. I kind of had one parent for a while."

The wheels were turning as Rose got a disgusted look on her face, "So... Uh, which one was the strigoi?"

"My dad. I mean he wasn't always a strigoi. He was in love with my mom and she was in love with him, so Victor Dashkov had him turned. She hated him for it and eventually he killed her for that," I would have told her it was sad for me, but it wasn't. I was mostly angry that he had done anything to them to begin with. She would have loved me if not for Victor.

Rose touched my hand, "I'm sorry for you. This all doesn't explain why you would be sorry for what he did to me?"

I found myself nodding again and looking away from her, "Victor Dashkov is my great uncle."

We sat in silence as she thought about it. Rose's mouth opened as if to say something, but at that moment Dimitri walked through the door. She looked up sheepishly, "Hi, I um... Got lost?"

Dimitri looked between the two of us obviously torn between what he was supposed to say, "Rose, please leave. I need to talk to Elena alone."

Rose looked like she wanted to argue, but the tone in Dimitri's voice said now wasn't the time. She walked out looking at us with concern and softly shutting the door after her. I looked up into Dimitri's eyes, "She wanted the explanation I offered her before."

Dimitri paced the room letting his nostrils flared with anger. I got up from the bed and he stopped when I touched his shoulders, "Dimochka, I need you to talk to me." I saw the muscles in his face clenched.

He shook his head, "I can't right now. I need to think."

We were silent for a moment. I slowly pulled my hands away from him, "I... I get that and I think I will go." I walked across the room and pulled my coat on. I put my hand on the door knob, "Just so we are clear this is going to be for a while. I think you need time to think like you said..." I opened the door and a rush of cold air invaded the cabin, "When you figure out exactly what it is that you do want... You know how to find me."

I turned to walk out, but suddenly Dimitri was there right behind me, "I don't want you to go."

A tear was running down my cheek, "Then tell me why you're so upset." I turned around to face him. He closed the door and started pushing my coat off my shoulders and down my arms.

My coat fell to the floor and Dimitri leaned in for a short kiss, "Because Rose is still very young and I wouldn't put it past her to try and get between us." He looked away from with shame on his face, "I thought that I did love her. I mean I did, but then I saw you… and everything is just how it was. I feel bad because I do love Rose, but only in a world without you."

Dimitri stopped talking and sat down on the bed. He covered his face with his hands to hide himself, but I could smell the tears as they came. It wasn't like he was sobbing or even crying very hard, just a few tears. I sat on the bed next to him and put an arm around him gingerly, "I understand. If you need sometime in a world without me, you know that all you have to do is say so."

Dimitri looked up from his hands and right into my eyes, "No. Never. I don't ever want to be in a world without you. Not ever again." His hands went to my face, cupping it affectionately, "I honestly don't know how I ever lived without you to begin with. I need you, because without you i'm half of a person."

Sorry if this one isn't as great especially to Claire and Luciin, thank you both for reading and reviewing. I will reread this all later and make it better, then i will repost the chapter, but for right now i just want to put it to the side. Having trouble... i don't deal with trolls well.

Reviews:

Guest: "you F*** b***. how dare you give us the impression that this is a rose and dimitri story. I am not interested in a story with dimitri and another character. how f*** boring. you are nothing but a dimitri and rose f*** hater." That's nice, if this was going to be romitri i would have put it in as a pairing... but i didn't, because that wasn't were it was going. Please find your trololol way to another story.

Guest: "Why did you bother putting rose's name on the list when this is clearly a dimitri/oc story. mark it correctly you moron." That is also nice and again if i was doing romitri as a pairing i would have marked it as a pairing. So thank you very much for reading and reviewing. Please find your trololol way to another story.

ClaireGrace: Thanks, I try and that chapter was going to be longer, but I was so tired when I was getting to the closing and then decided the end of it would be better placed later. And oh my god I can't here these things i'm only 100 pages into frostbite, so that's a no i have not heard of such plans yet. I like rose and dimitri but so far in frostbite i'm loving mason for her a lot since her and him are the same age and he adores her. That and her or dimitri would have to change people... also not a huge fan of teacher student relationships... don't get me wrong love their encounter in vampire academy but i wish it was just that and a few awkward glances now and then.


End file.
